memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet captains
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many officers captaining starships and/or holding the rank of captain. Earth Starfleet .]] .]] In the 22nd century, the Earth Starfleet was the predecessor organization to the UFP's Starfleet, with captains commanding many historic missions of space exploration. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The following personnel held this officer rank: *Jonathan Archer (''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Brody (Saratoga) *Duvall (Shenandoah) *Gardner (NX program) *Erika Hernandez (''Columbia'' NX-02) *Jefferies (NX program) *Jennings (Republic) *Carlos Ramirez (Intrepid) *A.G. Robinson (NX program) *Stiles (Earth-Romulan War) *Stillwell Federation Starfleet The Starfleet created after the formation of the United Federation of Planets has grown to be one of the most important powers of the Alpha Quadrant, with large numbers of starship commanding officers. Senior captains Starfleet captains with a great deal of field experience are sometimes given senior ranks or titles to show their authority. Some are promoted as flag officers but retain command of a vessel. This happens most often with the grade of commodore, but there have been occasions of an admiral operating as CO. *Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise ''NCC-1701]]) *Commodore Matt Decker ([[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS ''Constellation NCC-1017]]) *Commodore Robert Wesley ([[USS Lexington|USS Lexington NCC-1709]]) *Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. (Battle of Axanar) *Fleet Captain Christopher Pike (formerly CO of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) Captains .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] The officer rank of captain is the most common held by starship captains, although officers of this rank also sometimes serve on starbases or in command of divisions of support personnel (such as JAG officers or members of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers). *Aguayo, Monico *Amasov ([[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour NCC-71805]]) *April, Robert (formerly CO of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Bateson, Morgan ([[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]) *Bennet (Seventh Tactical Wing) *Benteen, Erika ([[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]]) *Blackwood ([[USS Tombaugh|USS Tombaugh]]) *Bligh, M. ([[USS G'Mat|USS G'Mat]]) *Braswell, Elizabeth *Brownfield, Dick (Fleet Yards Operations) *Chamberlin, Mandy (R & D) *Chandra (Sciences division) *Chess, Joe (Advanced Technologies Group) *Clampett ([[USS Shepard|USS Shepard]]) *Clark, Margaret C. *Conklin ([[USS Magellan|USS Magellan NCC-3069]]) *Curry, Daniel (Starfleet Operations) *Cusak, Lisa ([[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]]) *Darson ([[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]]) *Deighan, Drew ([[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid NCC-38907]]) *Decker, Willard ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *DeSoto, Robert ([[USS Hood|USS Hood NCC-42296]]) *Diego *Edwell *Entebe ([[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]]) *Esteban, J.T. ([[USS Grissom|USS Grissom NCC-638]]) *Garrett, Rachel ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]]) *Garrovick ([[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]]) *Garth *Gleason ([[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov]]) *Gump, J. ([[USS Hispaniola|USS Hispaniola]]) *Hansen, Kurt *Harriman, John ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]) *Harris ([[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur NCC-1664]]) *Jacobson, Phillip *Jameson, Mark ([[USS Gettysburg|USS Gettysburg]]) *Janeway, Kathryn ([[USS Voyager| USS Voyager]]) *Jellico, Edward ([[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]) *Keel, Walker ([[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]]) *Keogh ([[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]]) *Kirk, James Tiberius ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise''s NCC-1701]] and NCC-1701-A) *Krasnovsky *La Forge, Silva ([[USS Hera|USS ''Hera]]) *Laporin *Loomis (AR-558) *Lopez *Louvois, Phillipa (Judge Advocate General Office) *Leyton ([[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]]) *Benjamin Maxwell ([[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] and [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]]) *McCoullough *Narth ([[USS Ajax|USS Ajax]]) *Nesterowicz, John (Starfleet Academy) *Neuss, Wendy *O'Shea ([[USS Huron|USS Huron]]) *Paris, Owen ([[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]]) *Peets, Bill (Stellar Imaging Division) *Peterson ([[USS Carolina (24th century)|USS Carolina]]) *Jean-Luc Picard ([[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], ''Enterprise''-D and ''Enterprise''-E) *Christopher Pike ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Erik Pressman ([[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]) *J. Priestly ([[USS Gallico|USS Gallico]]) *Probert, Andrew (Engineering Corps) *Ramart ([[USS Antares|USS Antares''1]]) *Ramirez ([[USS Valiant|USS ''Valiant NCC-74210]]) *Joel Randolph ([[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown NCC-1717]]) *Rudy Ransom ([[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]]) *Raymer ([[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]]) *Raymond ([[USS Tecumseh|USS Tecumseh]]) *Charlie Reynolds ([[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]]) *Paul Rice ([[USS Drake|USS Drake NCC-20381]]) *Richardson *Rifkin *William T. Riker ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]) *Rixx ([[USS Thomas Paine|USS Thomas Paine]]) *Sanders ([[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]]) *Satelk *Montgomery Scott *Tryla Scott ([[USS Renegade|USS Renegade]]) *Shelby ([[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]]) *Bryce Shumar ([[USS Essex|USS Essex NCC-173]]) *Silvestri ([[USS Shiku Maru|USS Shiku Maru]]) *Simmons, Adele (MD) *Benjamin Sisko (DS9; ''Defiant'' NX-74205 and ''Defiant'' NCC-75633) *Solok ([[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]]) *Sordal, Bob (Orbital Operations) *Spock ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Jason Stone ([[USS Strata|USS Strata]]) *Styles ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NX-2000]]) *Hikaru Sulu ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NCC-2000]]) *J. Swift ([[USS Yosemite|USS Yosemite]]) *Quentin Swofford ([[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]]) *Taggert ([[USS Repulse|USS Repulse]]) *L. Isao Telaka ([[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]]) *Clark Terrell ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]]) *Ronald Tracey ([[USS Exeter|USS Exeter NCC-1672]]) *Leslie Wong ([[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]]) *Donald Varley ([[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]) *Dana White (''Enterprise''-D dedication plaque) *Chantal Zaheva ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]]) *Zimbata ([[USS Victory|USS Victory]]) *Zimmerman, Herman ([[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown (NCC-61137]]) Junior captains According to the rules of naval parlance, a person of any officer rank may be addressed as captain if they are assigned as sole commanding officer of any starship. Captains may also be awarded provisional (brevet) ranks or field promotions to be accorded the title of captain. *Commander William T. Riker ([[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]] in 2365; [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)]] in 2368; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] in 2366) *Lieutenant Commander Data ([[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] in 2368; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in 2370) *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax ([[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] in 2374) *Lieutenant Commander Piersall ([[USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)|USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)]] in 2370) *Cadet Tim Watters ([[USS Valiant|USS Valiant (NCC-74210)]] in 2374) Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets 150px|thumb|Maximilian Forrest Outside of normal reality, Starfleet has existed in numerous alternate timelines and parallel universes. Starfleet captains in these realities differ from the personnel in more familiar frames of reference. *Captain Braxton (29th century [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]] and Aeon) *Captain Maximilian Forrest ([[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise NX-01]]) *Captain Thomas Halloway ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]) *Captain Harry Kim ([[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island NCC-72701]]) *Captain James Tiberius Kirk (Terran Empire [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Geordi La Forge ([[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]]) *Captain Nog ([[USS Defiant|USS Defiant NX-74205]]) *Captain Beverly Picard ([[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur (NCC-58925)]]) *Captain Malcolm Reed (Earth Starfleet Intrepid) *Captain T'Pol (Earth Starfleet ''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Captain Trip Tucker (Earth Starfleet Enterprise NX-01) *Captain James Binns (USS Imperial NCC-17830) Unnamed Captains ).]] ).]] :More information about these individuals is contained in the separate articles referenced in the below list. ;[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] :See USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel for further information. (TOS: "The Tholian Web"; ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") ::Played by Paul Baxley. ;[[USS Saratoga#USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)]] :See USS Saratoga personnel for further information. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) ::Played by Madge Sinclair. ;[[USS Saratoga#USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] :See USS Saratoga personnel for further information. (DS9: "Emissary") ::Played by J.G. Hertzler. ;Starfleet Command aide-de-camp. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) ::Played by Shakti. ;Starfleet Command briefing attendee. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) ::Played by Judy Levitt. Category:Lists Captains Category:Starfleet captains de:Liste der Captains der Sternenflotte